


Are We Gay?

by trashdaddy03



Category: Malfred
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashdaddy03/pseuds/trashdaddy03
Summary: This is ruining me i stg





	1. Chapter One

At the beginning of the year, Alfred had been left in Perth with no company but his couch. His family packed their things to leave for a life in Sydney. His younger brother needed urgent attention for his mental instability and there were no facilities in Perth to help his brother to be treated right way to help him recover and not just stabilize him for a short while. Thus, this resulted in Alfred and his parents to reach to the decision that it would be better for him to just stay in Perth while they left for Sydney since he was already familiar to the concepts here more than the concepts of a new state. Especially since he was near a year of graduation. It had taken him quite some time to adapt to the new regulations of Perth when he first flew to it so to move near a time where he would be trying best to pass wouldn’t be a great idea.

His parents were reluctant at first, leaving their eldest child all alone when they knew he couldn’t do his bed in morning, to fend for himself. However, when they finally found the perfect one that wouldn’t take the lanky boy long to walk to his education port if he left 10 minutes early, they started to pack their things in a container that would be shipped to their house in Sydney. This was of course after many tours of apartments close to his school did they finally start to pack. They had a house that was built for people to rent now and then to help in an extra support in things they needed. Now however, the house would be inhabited by its original owners. 

He moved into his 2 room apartment and then they left. At first he loved the quiet but after a while he found himself missing his little sister’s cries and his younger brothers never stopping mood swings. Then he started to feel home sick which resulted in him not attending school for a week.

Of course he still calls them every day and during holidays he goes to visit his family, making sure to bring presents and do them proud with high A’s and outstanding academic achievements. He even found himself a job so that he can help in paying for the rent of the apartment but he knew soon that he wouldn’t be able to live in it if he didn’t help to support his parents who were paying for medical bills for his brother and trying to fund him at the same time. At first, his parents disagreed with the idea of him getting a job with all the studies he had but soon they opened up to the idea when they saw how much it helped to relieve some of the stress when the rent was paid on time and the electrical bills weren’t delayed. Also, the job never really affected Alfred’s studies, all it did was just keep him up several hours later than many students which he thought was worth it to see his parent’s frown lines decrease in appearance.

He had an Aunt who’s too nice to him, dropping off 2 weeks’ worth of food every fortnight with no favours to return and even checks up on him every so often, coming by when she had nothing to do to help him with his studies and clean up. Sometimes if she felt lonely, she would come by and make food for him. Of course, she offered for him to come and live with her since her husband had passed away and all her children graduated but Alfred’s dad, her brother, insisted that this would give the boy an opportunity at great responsibility and ready him for the future.

With all this going on, the boy didn’t really need any more support but while he was out with his friends, he saw a new face that Antonio introduced to the group and while they were all at dinner eating, Alfred found out that the boy -Mason- was looking for somewhere to live. His parents needed to go back to their home country and if he went with them, graduating and earning a job would be more difficult so they decided to keep him here until they can see how well their situation goes. That was when Alfred decided to open his mouth and blurted something about being roommates and before he knew it, he was helping Mason pack things into the back of a Ute from his family’s house to move to his apartment. The house was going to be given away to charity since Mason’s family already had a furnished house where they were going and they wouldn’t be able to do anything with the things they had here. So they ordered Mason to take anything he needed from the house and then call up a charity company to take away the remaining useful things.

Not long after that, Alfred had company and a hand of support with doing things. Life became much easier though when Mason started to attend the same school as he did and together they passed their classes with high marks. Alfred began to take driving lessons from his Aunt and when he passed, his Aunt had bought him a small car as a present. His marks were high, his life was fine and It was only after that did Alfred really feel like things couldn’t be going any better.  
That’s when the kiss happened.  
-  
It was a Friday afternoon and earlier on during school, Alfred had embarrassed himself by thinking that the teacher was talking to other kids sitting behind him when in fact he was talking to Alfred. He had gotten himself into trouble when he got asked a question but instead turned around to find no one sitting beside him. Of course, the teacher had thought he had done what he done to make everyone laugh ( which they did ) but he truly did not know that the professor was talking to him and he was made to stand in embarrassment until he proved his worth and answered the question correctly.

Mason got into the car and slammed the door shut which jeered Alfred out of his thoughts, turning to look at his roommate with the same confused face he looked everyone with. 

“Home brother?” The boy asked, starting up the car when the tan teen sitting next to him nodded his head and leaned over to turn on the radio.

“Yeah, I’m starving.” 

Alfred noted that and pulled away from the school, driving down the road for a couple of minutes only to make a sharp right turn into the familiar street of his home.

“You ought to stop doing that. I keep getting minor heart attacks every time.”

“Ought?” Alfred questioned with a raised eyebrow as he pulled into shared parking lot of his unit. 

“Some English crap she taught us about. Apparently I have to be ‘more formal’ with my speech.” Mason shrugged and hopped out the car, Alfred doing the same and draping his bag over his shoulder then locking the car.

“Good that you mentioned English. I need some help with analyzing the text. Tonight?” The white teen asked as he took out the apartment keys and unlocked the door into the building, making sure to lock it and then following Mason up the stairs to their door.

“Yeah, I need you to help me out with some things too.” Mason smiled and pulled out his keys, saving Alfred the hassle of going through a 20 or so keys to unlock the door.

“Cool. I’ll come by when I need it. But now, let’s order take out.” Alfred kicked the door shut with the heel of his foot and then locked it, throwing himself onto the couch and wriggling his phone out of his back pocket beginning to dial Pizza Hut to order the usual Friday special when Mason stopped him.

“Can we get Domino's this time? They’ve got the cheese special.”

Alfred nodded and gestured towards Mason’s phone in his hand. “You call; I’m going to change.”  
-  
‘Missed call from Alfie’

“ALFIE! WHATS WRONG?” Mason opened his door and waited for Alfred’s one to open to talk to him.

“Need help with English but I’m too lazy to get up.” Alfred’s door that was straight across from Mason’s peaked open and Alfred’s head was suddenly visible. He had a pen slid against his ear, making him look like one of those engineers with never enough time on their hands.

Mason gave him the ‘seriously’ look and Alfred just smiled in response, his smile brightening even more when he saw Mason stand up and pack up his things to take them into his room.

“I’m going to go to sleep in your room though.” Mason placed upon the light blue study table of Alfred three books and a bunch of worksheets, dragging behind him his chair and making himself comfortable next to his friend.

“I don’t mind the company.” Alfred shrugged and scooted closer to Mason to get a better look at his notes and analysis.  
-  
“I still don’t understand. Why are you classifying that part into that category when you are supposed to put it under the distorted part because of all the question marks.”

“Hmph, I told you. This is an exception. I don’t know why but the teacher told us today that this particular quote of the novel needs to be under the human justice for some reason. No one got the time to ask her why though because the bell rang but I’m pretty sure plenty of us are going to be in her face with questions about this on Monday morning.”

Alfred just nodded at the information he was receiving, taking down the information Mason was saying into his notebook. From the looks of it, he was going to need a one. He’d kept back Mason on one topic he didn’t understand and made him repeat it 3 times over and yet he still did not fully comprehend the way this worked. He had always had troubles analyzing texts, ever since he was younger and in year 8.

“Do you understand it now?” Mason questioned, not looking quite satisfied when Alfred half nodded. “Are you sure?”   
The white teen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “No. I don’t understand this crap.” He was starting to get angry at himself for being so stupid and for not understanding it. He felt a hand on his knee and he relaxed a bit when he felt Mason gently squeeze his knee for comfort.

“It’s okay, honestly. I didn’t understand either but after enough times of reading over and explanation, you’ll be getting the hang of it in no time.” Mason half-smiled and admired Alfred for a bit while he tried to get himself together. The way his black hair was tousled like he just woke up from sleep. The way his white tone contrasted against the hairs on his head like complete opposites. The way his eyes had the curliest eyelashes he’d ever seen. The way his pink colored lips seemed so kissable.

“Mason? Once more again please?” Mason looked up into Alfred’s eyes and flickered his eyes back to his lips, not helping himself but to lean in and then their lips were on each other’s. And holy shit did that give Mason a burst of rogue feelings through his body.   
“Dude!” Alfred exclaimed with shock and wiped his mouth with his sweater paw, looking weirdly at Mason.

“Sorry, I’m kind of getting frustrated.” Mason lied, feeling himself get hotter.He took off his sweater and was left in a long sleeve white button up, going as far as unbuttoning down his chest and leaving the shirt open while he explained things again to Alfred who just waved the kiss off, understanding the pressure Mason was under.

“Understood or do you still need to go over this again?” Mason asked and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ignore Alfred’s eyes.

“I think I understand some of it now. Thanks man.” The tan teen looked up and smiled but instead of being given a smile back, he had a pair of lips on his. Alfred’s lips on his. At first, he didn’t register what was going on but then he understood and then soon his hand was on his cheek, his other hand already finding its way to his waist and his lips were slotting against Alfred’s in perfect unison.

The truth? Mason had started to experience a ‘crush’ on Alfred a couple of weeks before. It was 10 at night and the stars were illuminating the sky like they’ve never done so before in the unpolluted part of Perth. There was a full moon and the two boys had their feet over the dock while they lay down shoulder to shoulder. They had come down to the beach after Mason broke down from the stress and Alfred thought that heading to the beach was a good idea. 

Boy was it. Mason had never thought he would see something more beautiful than Alfred in that moment. The luminous moon light gave the boys white skin a vibrant look to his, the stars were reflected in his eyes and the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore mingled with the soft hum of Alfred’s voice as he recalled memories from his childhood. They shared body heat and together they just lay there staring in silence, Mason’s heart pounding so hard in his chest it felt like it was going to drag him into the water.

But now in that moment, with Alfred’s lips on his, Mason felt invincible. He kissed back and pulled the white teen onto his lap, biting onto his bottom lip and taking the gasp of reaction as a good sign and pulled him closer. 

“W-wait.” Alfred pulled back and put a hand onto Mason’s chest, stopping him from going into another kiss. Instead, he rested his forehead against Mason’s and stared into his eyes. “Do you want this?” 

Mason nodded truthfully and with a small upturn of Alfred’s lips, they continued their kissing, making it onto Alfred’s bed after some small grunts of the intolerable from the chair’s arm rests. Mason was on top of Alfred, taking full control of the moment. Mason’s shirt was missing and Alfred’s sweater was gone. This was going to be one heck of a night, thought Mason as he saw Alfred lean up for another wild kiss after both their shirts were discarded, his hands already working on unbuckling his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ruining me i stg

_( The night after the shakalakalaka boom boom )_

Mason woke up to the sun on his face, reaching out to close the curtain when he felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist and the tickling feeling of someone breathing down his neck – literally. Then he remembered last night.

“Fuck.”

 

_Their moans echoed all around the room, pants of heavy breath so loud and the creaking of the bed unbelievably loud._

_“We’re going to break the bed.” Mason panted and loosened his grip on Alfred’s hands that were pinned above his head._

_“Who cares? I’ll just sleep with you and we can do this every night.”_

_Mason chuckled in surprise and leaned up towards his lover’s lips._

_“Never thought something like that could come out of your mouth.”_

_“If you go faster, you might hear more.” Alfred whined and clawed at Mason’s back._

The tan boy shielded his eyes and untangled himself slowly from the pale boy who was asleep, still naked from the events of last night. He got up and shut the curtains, grabbing his clothes from the floor and then exited Alfred’s room, staggering drunkenly towards his room. He dropped his clothes in a pile at the foot of his bed and exiting with a towel and making his way straight to the bathroom.

_“How do you think everyone would react if we told them?”_

_Mason just shrugged and played with the hair on Alfred’s head._

_“We don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to.”_

_“No, I want to. I just don’t want them to yell in my face ‘I TOLD YOU SO’ because of the countless times they’ve made fun of us hooking up and getting married.” Alfred shifted on Mason’s chest, looking up into the tan boy’s eyes. “What do you think?”_

The water was falling down onto his back. He could hear it but not feel it. He sighed and stepped back into the water, tilting his head so the water was falling onto his face. Mason turned the water off, stepping out and drying himself with the towel. He lazily wrapped it around his waist, tiptoeing back to his room and throwing on whatever before he decided a run around town would be a good idea.

He grabbed his phone and the keys, grabbing a bottle and leaving the apartment with a heavy heart.

-

‘Where are you?’ – Alfred

‘I’m out for a run.’ – Mason

Alfred sighed and locked his phone, rubbing his forehead as he sat up, feeling an undeniable pain up his ass.

‘Grab some Panadol. My ass hurts.’ – Alfred

He stood up and limped to the bathroom, leaning against the sink as he stared at his reflection in the slightly steamed mirror. Looks like he didn’t wake up that late after Mason had.

‘Look who’s in town.’ – Mason

Alfred opened the message to a picture of Mason and Antonio and grinned in surprise.

‘Bring him over’ – Alfred

‘Was just going to ask you that. We’re on our way.’ – Mason.

 Quickly limping back to the shower, Alfred quickly cleansed himself from the previous night, making it out of the shower just in time for the front door to unlock and in walked Mason and Antonio.

“Alfred my favourite one out of this marriage!” Antonio smiled and opened his arms, engulfing Alfred into a hug which made him give Mason a face of pain as he tried to hug his friend back. Mason just smiled and held the box of Panadol for Alfred to see and then stuffing it into his pocket.

“That’s enough, the poor kid’s already in pain and you two haven’t even talked yet.” Mason walked over and separated the two, standing next to Alfred and then while Antonio was taking off his shoes he gently rubbed Alfred’s butt. Alfred just whacked his hand away and squinted his eyes at Mason trying to walk back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“You two hungry?” Alfred asked and took out the batter for the pancakes.

Antonio and Mason shared a look and nodded. “Hell yeah. Starving.”

-

“Greg? WHERE’S GREG?” Hazel yelled as tears sprang to her eyes, frantically looking for the lizard that fell out of her inside jacket pocket.

Samuel glanced at Hazel with disgust and picked up her feet from the floor, folding them across the table and blowing her fringe out of her eyes. “You lost your lizard again? Why do you even bring them to school?”

Hazel turned onto Samuel and grabbed her by the collar “They will die without me.” She let go of Sam and then started to crawl on the floor of the class under the desks and between the legs of Zymon.

“Yo what the fuck dude! What are you doing?” Zymon yelled and picked up his feet, staring at Hazel with confusion.

“I lost my lizard.”

“Again?” Wyatt asked as he picked up his head from Zymon’s shoulder.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?” Yelled the teacher as she tried to step onto Greg.

“NO. GREG.” Hazel sprang up and she wasn’t even slowed down when the top of her head collided with the bottom of the table. She ran forward and shielded Greg between her hands just as the teacher stepped onto him, resulting in Hazel’s hands to be marked with a hell imprint.

“I thought his name was Todd?” Wyatt asked, making a face as he shook his head. “I swear sometimes this is way too fucking much for me.”

Hazel was sobbing as she held the lizard to her cheek, kissing the scaly skin of it as the teacher sat on the chair with her hand on her chest and a phone to her ear, calling security to take Hazel to the front office to go home.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU NEARLY DIED. MY POOR BABY.”

The whole class stared as Hazel was pulled by the arm out the class while she was still crying and holding onto the lizard like her life depended on it.

“Another lizard?” Natalie sighed and the whole class nodded, going back to their previous activities before the whole lizard epidemic broke out.

“I keep telling her not to bring her lizards to school. She just doesn’t listen.” Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“She’s not the only one who doesn’t listen when talked to.” Natalie winked at Sam who gave her a dead stare and turned to look at Benjamin.

“I’m not gay.”

“Whatever floats your boat Lesbian Leslie.” Natalie raised her eyebrows and chuckled.

Sam just shook her head again and went back to drawing things in her notebook. Not long after, Alfred and Mason entered the room with messed up hair and flushed cheeks.

“We were- “Mason started but the teacher just held a hand up to silence him.

“Just sit down and do your work.”

Alfred and Mason both nodded and rushed to their usual spots next to Sam who didn’t even look up at them as they sat down.

“Fucking again?” Antonio turned around with a smirk on his face as he surveyed the messed up appearance of the two.

“Yeah. He was so far up my ass he didn’t hear the bell ring.” Alfred rolled his eyes. “I’m not kidding.” He added when the class stared at him with questioning looks, which added more confusion to their faces.

Mason just grinned slightly and took out his books, feeling satisfied when Antonio just turned back around mumbling under his breath something about them needing to get married already.

“You love it.” Mason whispered to Alfred regarding the comment he made about him being up his ass.

“Don’t.”

Mason just laughed and shrugged, opening his textbook and giving Alfred one last glance before reverting his eyes to read about the fusion of hydrogen nuclei and helium nuclei.

-

“Then he did this thing to my heart and I literally _felt_ it breaking.” Natalie ranted on about Harry to Sam, who just nodded like she was listening but she was actually fanaticising about Benjamin who was walking in front of her. “Hello? Les! Stop looking at Ben and focus on me. I’m your girlfriend.”

Ben turned around at the sound of his name and Sam pretended to be in conversation with Natalie until he turned around again and she hit Natalie on her shoulder.

“Don’t embarrass me like that. I’m not gay. How many times do I have to tell everyone?” Sam sighed with annoyance, walking off and leaving Natalie to run after her with her maths textbook in her hand.

“I thought our relationship was bad…” Zara just trailed off and gave Renee a knowing look as they walked up the hill.

“Our relationship _is_ bad.” Renee said and laughed at Zara’s offended look.

“I’m kidding bae, love you.” Renee commented and hugged Zara’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. You always say that.”

“Because it’s true.” Renee said and pulled away from the side hug and gave her a Gavin face.

“Just walk.” Zara shushed her friend and grabbed her by the arm, giving her a boost as they made their way to their next class.

Little did they know that while they were walking to class, Mason and Alfred were in the bathroom, doing some bad things...

-

“Do you want to get caught?” Mason asked with worry as he ran towards the door of the bathroom and locked it, running to the other door and locking that up.

“No?” Alfred answered with a question, making himself comfortable on the floor of the bathroom and folding his legs, pulling out the cigarette packet from Mason’s bag and putting one into his mouth, jutting it out for Mason to light up, which he did.

“This is so strange. I’ve never smoked before.” Alfred coughed as he handed the cigarette to Mason who grinned slightly and took a chug, breathing it out without any trouble.

“I guess growing up with smoker parents pays off? Come here, I want to try something.” Mason tipped the ashes onto an open page of his book and then closed the book, opening it again to the same page to do the same later.

Alfred scooted closer to Mason, until their knees were touching. Mason grinned and pulled Alfred onto his lap, making the pale boy turn a slight shade darker.

“I just want to try this. I’ll just puff out the smoke into your mouth instead of you breathing it directly. It’s called a shotgun kiss.”

Alfred nodded and watched Mason take a deep breath, waiting for him to breath out the smoke. Once he saw the smoke, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Mason’s, breathing in the smoke and then exhaling it after pulling away.

“It’s better than directly smoking.” Alfred commented and watched the smoke evaporate around him. Mason shrugged and took another puff, leaning in close to Alfred and breathing out the nicotine into the pale boy’s mouth who accepted the smoke willingly, leaning back and getting off Mason’s lap to sit next to him.

Alfred breathed out the smoke and watched in fascination once more as the smoke just evaporated. Mason smiled at Alfred’s face and tipped the ashes onto the page of his book, putting a hand over Alfred’s as they sat in silence with Mason smoking and Alfred watching him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WRITE SMUT. THAT’S FOR THE ONE SHOT BOOK. 
> 
> yes one shot book. 
> 
>  
> 
> you thought you were going to just get a fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> you were wrong.


End file.
